


Imperative

by Laura Shapiro (laurashapiro)



Category: due South
Genre: BDSM, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2001-01-18
Updated: 2001-01-18
Packaged: 2017-10-02 02:20:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laurashapiro/pseuds/Laura%20Shapiro





	Imperative

"For you, Ray."

"For me? Wow. Nobody's ever bought me flowers before...Jesus, they must've cost a fortune!"

"I admit, the long-stemmed variety are a bit more expensive, but they were imperative. I'm glad you like them."

"Come on, you didn't have to get me anything. They do smell great, though...ow!"

"Be careful of the thorns...let me take those for a moment."

"I thought they usually scraped off the -- hey, what are you doing to my roses?"

"Just three of them, Ray. You'll notice I gave you fifteen; you'll still have an even dozen."

"Are you nuts? You're pulling the petals off!"

"Hold these for a moment, would you?"

A whisper of cloth sliding over skin, a jingle and thump of dress reds hitting the floor. An intake of breath.

"You're -- "

"Kiss me, Ray."

"You are the damnedest...mmmmm..."

"..."

"Why do I just _know_ this is one of your perverted ideas?"

"I think you'll find the stems a little more flexible than the riding crop, Ray, but a little less so than your belt. You may need a slightly different grip."

A pause. Soft sigh of petals against a stubbled cheek.

"Benny," and the voice deepened to a growl. "Up against the wall, Benny."

 

END


End file.
